Black & White Shield
by fantsygirlgowild113
Summary: Pepper's younger sister comes to New York seeking sanctuary from her past. Tony introduces her to the Avengers but, when blue meets honeycomb eyes a spark ignites between the two. "Dominique look at me" Steve says, grabbing Dominique by her hands. She lifts her face for Steve to see her puffy eyes and hot tears. Her eyes held a deep sadness that Steve was going to erase.
1. Rough Beginnings

"Tony she needs a place to stay for a while" Pepper pleads. They were having pizza in his lab since he was working on improvements on his suits. Pepper had got a disturbing call from her sister earlier that day. Her sister was adopted through her father had taken into their family for a friend.

"Who Dominique? I thought she was engaged to the guy Ben." Pepper sighs and she explain why Dominique needs to stay with them. Tony nearly drops his pizza in shock. "Pepper we need to go get her." Tony swallows his food and was about to leave to find wherever she was. Pepper stops him quickly.

"Tony, she is on a bus here . I'm going to prepare a room for her and she says that she'll be in New York around 8 in the morning." Pepper says as Tony lets out a shaky breathe. He had taken a liking to Dominique. She was incredibly smart and talented. She had help him with some ideas for clean energy. She was there for their wedding and help Tony with Pepper's temper. Tony and Pepper had a hard time sleeping because of what they heard of Dominique.

"Welcome to New York City" says several signs as she exited her bus. She grabs her beaten up knapsack and exits the bus without any problem. She had kept her head down and moves as quickly as she could. She had enough quarters to make a final call to her sister to let her know that her bus was early. She held her breathe when Pepper had pick up.

"Dom, was your bus early?" Pepper's voice laced with concern. Dominique's throat was dry and scratchy. Swallowing the little bit of saliva she had got her words out.

"Yes, I'll wait by the window in front of bus stop Greyhound 132. The pickup and drop off area." Her voice was raw and worse than what Pepper had heard the night before.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes." They said their good-byes and Dominique sat down in front of the window of the pickup and drop off area. She sees a expensive looking car pull up quickly in the semi-circle. A golden redhead woman jump out and sees her. Dominique smiles but she struggles to get up. Pepper fell to her knees and embraces her. Dominique had on a worn faded blue hoodie. She had it covering her face and arms. It look 2 sizes too big and the sweats she wore were the same. Her hands were bandage sloppy and stain with old blood. "Thank God you're okay Dominique" Pepper whispers. Tony comes at help her get off the ground. He took her knapsack and Pepper let her lean on her for support. They get into the car with little difficulty. Pepper didn't miss how Dominique had hiss in pain when she got into the back seat or how she was favoring her left side. Tony loaded up her knapsack and got behind the driver's wheel. Pepper got into the back seat with her sister.

Once they left the station Dominique went ahead took off her hoodie. Pepper gasp quietly and Tony couldn't take a glance because of traffic in front of him. Her right eye was swollen shut and dark purple. The skin around it was swollen and heavily discolored. Her left eye was in the process of a healing black eye. Her lips were chapped terribly with caked on blood in certain places. Her right cheek was swollen terribly, her nose looks like it was broken at some point then reset, her neck had bruises all over. "Pep, I think that I have some internal injuries. I was coughing up blood for a while." Her voice was quiet as Pepper brought her into a hug carefully.

"Tony we need to take her to a hospital." Dominique lost consciousness as Pepper try to keep her awake. Pepper sees her some blood leaking out of her hoodie. Carefully she unzips her hoodie and lets out a startled gasps. "Tony hurry she's bleeding" Pepper says as she applies pressure on Dominique's side.

Days later Dominique open her eyes to see a pristine ceiling with blinding lights. A steady beeping make her sigh peacefully. She thought that she had died for a while there. She turn her head to the window to see that Summer was now cooling down to Fall. A nurse walks in to see that she was awake. "I'll get your sister, she had to excuse herself for a moment." Dominique paid her no attention, she tried to replay in her mind how she end up in the hospital. Pepper came into the room with poise and grace. She grabs a seat next to her and held her hand.

"Hey Dom how are you feeling?" Dominique's throat felt better than before. She could talk without straining her dry irritated throat. Her face didn't hurt or her body anymore. She could see the morphine drip giving her the sweet release from her pain.

"Much better now Pep. What happen, why am I here?" Dominique asks as she looks at Pepper's sadden face.

"You passed out in the car. They had to take you to surgery because you were bleeding internally. They nearly lost you several times but Tony beg them to keep going. They did everything that they could and you have been asleep for the past couple of days. I'm just glad you're alive. Does Mom and Dad know?"

"No, please don't tell them" Dominique whispers. Her heart got heavy when she had envision her parents' face. Her mother would probably break down while her father would grab his nearest gun in anger.

"Only if you tell me everything." Pepper demands. Dominique sits up as best as she could. Pepper grabs her bed panel and Dominique's bed goes into an upright position to where Dominique would be comfortable.

"Okay but hand me the tissue next to you and a cup of water. I'm going to need it for this." Dominique says solemnly as Pepper complies.


	2. Chance

_I don't own Avengers or Fight Song by Rachel Platten_

Dominique sits down at the piano that Stark has in his living room. Her therapist told her that she needs a creative activity to relieve some stress from her mind and body. She glances out the window to see and light gray sky getting darker. It was about to rain heavy and she enjoyed the view while she plays her heart out. She closes her eyes and the world became non-existent. She was release from the hospital about two months ago. Her speedy recovery had put Pepper and Tony at ease for a while. Pepper had her go to therapy which have been helping quite a lot. Her left eye and cheek were back to their normal color. Her right eye and neck had some discoloration that could be hid with makeup. She was still on painkillers from the surgery but, Tony was helping her with her physical therapy.

In the elevator Tony had the Avengers with him. "By the way heads up to you guys my sister-in-law is here. She is quite shy so if she doesn't make eye contact don't be offended." Tony warns as he could hear the piano being played gracefully in the elevator. The elevator open and everyone makes their way into Stark's domain. Everyone stops at their attention focuses on the person the corner of the room. The song that she was playing had them captivated. She stops playing abruptly when Tony had lay his keys down on the counter. The sound seems to have hit the pause button on her fingers mid note.

"Avengers meet Dominique Potts, Pepper's sister." Tony was given orders to get her out of her shell by Pepper. He wanted a role to help her with her recovery and was placed on social activities. Her being antisocial in her state, wasn't the best and her therapist had agreed with Pepper. Dominique stands up slowly and Tony could see that it was a flight or fight response tensing her muscles. "Dominique come meet with the Avengers." Tony pleads as she sighs and comes over. Her hair was back into a French braid and she stood at an even 5 foot 6. She wore a plain yellow dress to her ankles with a empire waist. Her flats were a darker yellow. It stood out on her dark toffee skin. Her honeycomb eyes held small traces of uncertainty.

Tony introduce everyone to Dominique and she stayed by Tony's side the whole time. Some of the Avengers had notice some features of her face that had been covered up with makeup. They know that Tony would never raise his hand at a woman but, her wounds were healing. It was still enough for them to be slightly concerned for her. Once the introductions were over, Tony asks her politely to get snacks for the kitchen. She smiles softly at Tony's attempts to make her comfortable.

' _Her smile is like a ray of sunshine.'_ Steve thought as Dominique had scurry into the kitchen. Tony lead them to the couches and turn on the giant screen. Tony gave Dominique the project of making a movie list for Thor and Steve. The first movie was heavily recommended by Tony and Pepper. "Tony did you really bring us here for a Lord of the Rings Marathon?" Natasha says ready to leave. Dominique came out of the kitchen in time to see Tony about to be ganged up on.

"Oh good Donnie you're here. Tell them how awesome Lord of the Ring is." Tony said making everyone look at her. ' _Come on Donnie don't run out on me now._ ' Tony thought as Dominique frozen on the spot. She looks at her feet as she begins to talk.

"It's a good team bonding experience. Tony has told me about all that you do as a team. I know that you have very few in between breaks. While you have the time together, spend it helping each other out. Bonding as friends who risk their lives more than people know. Besides until we make the game controllers indestructible, movies and board games would have to do." Dominique says looking at her feet.

"Like she said guys lets bond." Tony says proud of Dominique. __Baby steps Donnie, baby steps.__ _Dominique sits on the far end with Tony on her right and the wall on her left. He gave her thumbs up as the movie starts._

* * *

Tony had brought around the Avengers a lot more so Dominique could get use to being social. His plan works out wonderfully as she had though Thor our to be gently with Midgard Appliances in return for stories about Asgard. She had spent time with Natasha who tried to pry information out of her, it didn't work about Natasha liked her because Dominique gave her advice about her and Bruce. She spent time in the lab with Tony helping him with his inventions while Sam and Rodney were there to get tech upgrades. Her and Steve had just listen to big band music and watches some movies together. Someway she was warming up the Avengers to were doing the same in turn.

Dominique sat down at the piano like she did every day. Today was different, today was the day that Tony wants to take her to a formal party. It's for Stark Industries and their new tech breakthrough. Dominique's mind began twisting turmoil. She was nervous about being out in a very large group setting. She shook her head in denial about all the worse-case scenarios running through her mind. Her fingers dance quietly on the white keys and twirl on the black keys. She began to singing quietly. It has been months since she had let her voice be heard.

 _:This is my fight song, take back my right song, prove that I'm alright song:_ Her voice began small and shaky. The more that she sang the more it became her fight song. For Pepper walks into the living room quietly.

 _: I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me:_

She finished quietly and turns to see Pepper standing there. She closes her eyes and plays a happier melody to get her mind off of what cause the turmoil. Pepper had Jarvis record the song for later but, Pepper smiles a little knowing her sister was starting to stand on her feet.

Later that night, Tony waits patiently for the girls to come down. Pepper was helping Dominique get ready. "Pepper, are you girls nearly ready?" Tony said looking at his watch. He looks up surprise at the sight before him. Pepper had her hair curl into a ponytail and natural makeup. Her deep maroon dress made her fair skin stand out wonderfully. It had lace off the shoulder shelves and generous V-neck. She had the anniversary necklace that Tony got her last year. On her feet were gold heels to match her jewelry. Dominique shyly look at her feet that were covered by her dress. Tony smiles at the two beautiful women in front of him. Dominique in her dress was going to bring a lot of attention, he hope that she would be ready for it.

All of the Avengers were present minus Thor, Vision, and Bruce. Everyone was dressed formally. "Isn't Tony suppose to be here by now?" Natasha asks as she looks stunning in her knee length black dress. Sounds of the paparazzi going crazy outside meant that Tony had finally arrive. After a while Tony walks in with Pepper on his left arm and Dominique on his right arm. Steve's breathe had stop in his throat and his chest had tighten.

A floor length blue dress hug her figure beautifully. Under her bust and on her waist was a line of decorative white jewels. It had white lace start off her shoulder and connect with the top of the dress had start at the top of her cleavage. The white lace stop right above her elbow. She had on dangling white earrings and white heels. On her lips she had light clear lip gloss. Her hair was curl all the way down to her mid back. She was absolutely stunning.

Natasha elbows him in the ribs with a smile. She saw how Steve had stop mid breathe when he saw Dominique. He gives Natasha a pointed look and she just smirks, "I had to make sure that your heart didn't give out on you." She teased as Steve blushes in embarrassment. Tony comes over with both of the women. Natasha could see some of the men looking at women as they walked by.

"I need a favor. Dominique-" Tony says making said woman look at the Avengers. "-here doesn't have a date. I'm pretty sure that I made more than over half of the men jealous in here. So to be fair to everyone. Can I trust this beautiful woman with someone without a date?" Tony offers as Natasha smiles like she just got a new toy.

"Steve doesn't have a date." Natasha says as Tony frowns slightly. Steve was a gentleman but, he didn't know if she was comfortable with him. Dominique loosen her grip on Tony to slightly let him know that she was okay with it before voicing it.

"Is that okay with you Steve?" Dominique asks Steve making eye contact with him long enough for Dominique to actually notice his deep blue eyes.

"It's okay with me" Steve says offering his hand which Dominique took gently. ' _Her hands are quite soft'_ Steve thought as Dominique came to him.

"Steve is anything happens to her and I'll do something worse than a block of ice." Tony threatens before he left with Pepper to mingle. Pepper gave Dominique a wink for good luck. Natasha takes Clint with her and Wanda takes her date with her. Natasha told Pepper about the attention that Dominique was getting in her dress. This was where a small betting pool formed over a Mr. Rogers and a Miss. Potts

"What would you like to do Dominique?" his smooth voice made her heart jump slightly.

"I don't really know. I'm not good in these situations." She says looking at the ground out of habit.

"How about we sit and enjoy each others company." Steve offers and Dominique was glad he offered because her heels were becoming uncomfortable. Steve heads for the table that Tony had reserve for team and he led her to her chair. He pulls it out for her and scoots her in. He sat next to her and Dominique was glad because she was terrible with eye contact. They had sat down to talk about some attractions around New York. The conversation took a fun turn when they start comparing stories about Tony. Steve could see Dominique becoming less tense, she was becoming more open with him.

Dominique felt comfortable around Steve. He made her smile a lot during the evening. He respectively keep his hands to himself but, she felt like for the night that he held her attention. She stands to get water but, Steve offers to get the water for her. Dominique sighs as she had to push herself out the comfort zone. She was left along with a ton of people around her, she left defenseless. She looks down at her lap hoping no one comes to talk to her. Her prayers were denied. "Excuse me Miss?" She looks up to see a man looking right at her.

"Yes?" He came closer and she tense up. He had a clean cut black suit and tie. His black hair had a typical corporate cut. HIs brown eye focused on her completely.

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" he asks shining his pretty white teeth. Dominique's skin crawls slightly as she got a creepy feeling off of the man.

"No thank you" She declines politely. He didn't go away but proceeded to get closer to her. Dominique's fist clench tightly, she could feel her flight or fight response kicking in. She had to stay because abandoning Steve would be rude but, she hopes that Steve can back.

"What about your date? Surely any man must be out of his mind leaving such a beautiful woman alone." he said. Dominique's mouth was open to decline him again but, Steve had beat her to it.

"Well then, I must be clinically insane to leave her alone." Steve replies placing her water on the table. He glares at the man and he knew when to make himself scarce. Steve could tell that the encounter left her tense. "Dominique let's get some fresh air." He held his hand out for her which she gladly took, the water forgotten on the table. Dominique relaxes as he guides her to the patio. The cool air made goosebumps appear on skin. Dominique felt a weight on her shoulder and her arms. It was Steve's coat, she blushes as she felt warm and safe. They found a picnic table to sit at and relax. "Feel better Dominique? I'm sorry that I took so long." Steve says looking at her, hoping she would look him in his eyes.

He got his wish, he got to look into her eyes. "It's okay. I suspected a line at the table, all that matters is that you came back in time." Steve had his hands on the table and Dominique carefully place her hands on top of his. She smiles brightly and Steve's face turns slightly red. They spent the rest of the night in each other's company. The party starts to come to a close and Steve looks over to Dominique to catch her looking for Pepper.

Once they found her, Pepper smiles at them. Everyone had been keeping an eye on the couple all night. "Dominique I'm sorry. Tony and I have to handle a company problem between the board members. We'll be able to drop you off home in an hour." Pepper says as Dominique tightens her grip on Steve's arm.

"I can take her home Pepper" Steve offers.

"Perfect" Pepper hugs Dominique and whispers in her ear "You have a track device in your dress. I'll be monitoring everything and Jarvis will let me know if there is a problem. Tony and I will be there before you know it." Pepper releases her and kisses her cheek goodnight. Steve leads her to his motorcycle. She buttons up his jacket since Steve warn her that it could colder on the way there. He gives her a helmet which he helps her adjust and strap on.

"Hold on tight Dominique" Steve warns as they pull off into the night. Pepper hurries to the parking lot where Tony and the rest of the Avengers were waiting. Tony had a tighten jaw in aggravation about tonight. He was more worried about Dominique since she refuse to tell him everything like she did with Pepper. They watch the moving red dot and her heart rate on his Stark Tablet.

"I'm just say, Steve being her date for the night was a great idea Tony." Clint said as Natasha agreed.

"Steve had made her laugh and smile more than we have seen" Wanda comments watching the red dot more than the others. After a couple more minutes of debate Pepper had shush them because Steve just got her home. She had video and clear audio thanks to Jarvis.

Steve kills the engine and helps Dominique off. Dominique unbuttons the jacket and hands it to Steve. He walks her to the door and Dominique was going to slightly miss his warm hands. She took a small deep breathe to calm her racing heart. "Steve I had a great time. Thank you for being my date for the night." This time she looks at Steve in his eyes. He bends down to whisper something in her ear that made her heart rate race through the roof. She smiles at him and kisses his cheek briefly and rushes inside. Steve smiles in triumph and leaves.

Everyone that was watching groan as they couldn't hear what Steve said to her. Her heart rates made it clear that she was nervous but, not uncomfortable. Everyone heads home gleeful for the information they just witness. They all wanted what was best for the two and claim their bets.

Dominique touch her lips remembering Steve subtle smell, it was pleasant. While she got ready for bed the smile on her face was most certainly because of what Steve whispered to her.


	3. Dates

_I don't own Avengers. Review any ideas that you have or would like to see. Shout out to_ _JohnnyStormsGirl for being my first review in years._

For the past week Dominique had a small smile constantly on her face. It had irked Tony and Pepper that they couldn't figure out what Steve said to her. Tony once again invite the Avengers over, to finish The Lord of the Rings. Steve arrives first with a gift for Dominique, it was a flyer he saw and hope that she would be about to go. Steve hears the piano playing loud and powerful as the elevator approaches the living room. When he gets into the living room the vision stuns him. Dominique was sitting at the piano, singing and playing. You could hear the love and happiness in her voice. She finishes the song and turns to see him standing there, awestruck.

Her hair was let down in their messy curls. She had on a green sweater dress and black leggings. The thing that had his attention was her smile. She looks at the clock and her eyes widen, she didn't make any snacks for the movie. "Oh Steve you're early. Would you like to help me make snacks?" Dominique offer and Steve nods. In the kitchen Steve was helping her make some Oreo cookie balls. When they were done Steve was trying to get the nerves to ask her the question that is burning on his mind. Dominique saw that he was distracted, she didn't want to pry in his personal business.

Steve gets her attention when he pull something out of his pocket. "I saw this flyer and I thought about you. I'm wondering if you would like to go with me?" The flyer was advertising a diner that just open up two blocks from where his apartment. Dominique smiles at the flyer and looks at Steve, she is getting better at making eye contact.

"Is this a date Steve?" she asks as he smiles at her.

"Yes, will you go with me?" Dominique nods her head yes.

"I'll pick you up Saturday at 6 does that work with you?"

"Yep" Dominique says as Tony walks in. He was listening the whole time and Pepper was watching through Jarvis. The rest of the Avengers came in shortly and Tony kept it to himself who had an upcoming date.

After the movie was done Pepper had call Steve into the kitchen.

"So I heard from a little birdie that you had ask my sister out on a date" Pepper says with her arms crossed on her chest. Steve stood confidently to answer Pepper.

"Yes I did. I'm interested in her" Steve confesses. Pepper smiles but, she could feel that he wasn't saying anything else about the matter.

"Look as her sister all I want to say is that be careful with her." Pepper left the kitchen on that note. She peeks her head back in. "Oh I don't know if she told you yet but if you're going to bring her flowers pick them wisely. She will look up the meanings of the flower." Steve kept that in mind for the date Saturday.

* * *

Saturday came and Dominique was a bundle of nerves. Pepper and Natasha was there to help her out. Natasha was there so she could try out SHIELD's new listening device on Dominique. Tony wanted to monitor the date just in case and because there was a pool forming. Pepper knew that they were spying on their date but, she want to see how Dominique was going to handle dating.

Steve had dress in a long sleeve beige shirt, his brown leather jacket and black jeans. He look nice and clean for a first date. When the door open he couldn't help but smile at Dominique. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She dress well for the weather. She had on a knee length burgundy skirt with black tights underneath. Her off white long sleeve shirt ties in her brown boots with her scarf. She wore no makeup, Steve could see her natural beauty. He offers his arm and she gladly took it. Once they left, Pepper rush down to the lab where most of the Avengers were.

* * *

They walk down the street comfortably, enjoying the small talk. They had made it to diner. Dominique gasp at how beautiful the diner was. A waitress lead them to a booth. Once they had order their food they start to talk about Steve's timeline. They were having such a great conversation that they barely remember to eat their food. Once their were done Steve and Dominique both took out their money to pay for their meals. "Dominique let me pay for both" Steve said trying to be a gentleman.

"Steve I can pay for my meal" Dominique says trying to hand the card to the waitress. Steve looks into her eyes and Dominique saw that he wasn't going to back down.

"I'll make it up to you Dominique" Steve said smiling at her. She sighs and let Steve pay for them both. When they had exit the dinner Steve had walk her down to a park. She realize that he had take her to a bench and look at his watch. One cue the park had lit up wonderfully with lights. for the oncoming holidays The look on her face said it all, the way her face lights up in joy. Her eyes outshining the lights and her grin putting them to shame. She couldn't believe how beautiful the light were and the fountain had sparkle more brightly. "Am I forgiven?" Steve whispers. Dominique doesn't hesitant to hug him tightly. Her arms wrap around his neck and she had to stand on her toes to do so. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Of course I forgive you Steve. You didn't nothing wrong at all." Dominique says as Steve blush slightly. Steve's watch beep to let his watch let him know that it was 9 o'clock. Regrettably they had the leave to park, the temperature was starting to drop faster. They were comfortable sitting on the bench watching the lights together. She starts to shiver since the temperature starts to drop. Her thermals were keeping her warm so far but Steve took off his jacket and wrap his arm around her. Her snuggling into his side made him smile again. Walking her home was more crowded than they had expected. No matter what Steve never let her hand go or let her leave his side. Finally they had reached the door inside of the building to was in front of the personal elevator. Steve had bend down and kiss her cheek.

"I hope you like your gift" Steve says, confusing Dominique.

"Thank you for tonight Steve. I really enjoy myself." Dominique says ending their date. Steve smiles and watches her go through the door and up the elevator before heading home. Dominique enters her room confuse on what Steve said about a gift. On her dresser were a beautiful blue vase with a Variegated and Yellow Tulip. There was an envelope sitting next to the vase. She opens the envelope and her heart stops at what he wrote. She place the note back and gets in the shower. She slept so comfortably warm that night remembering her about how warm Steve was.

The next day Dominique had woken up peacefully. She got ready for the day, Pepper promise her a girl day out after her first date with Steve. She was about to change out of her clothes when she heard Pepper knock on her door. "Hey Pep I'm about to change for today, come in." Dominique hums a little while Pepper watches her. Dominique takes off her t-shirt and Pepper saw the scar on her back. There was a signs that something had cut her from 3 inches from her neck and curve down to her left hip. The back of her legs had smaller lines. The smaller lines on her body has been healing well. The doctor said that the large cut on her back would take years for the skin to heal completely or never heal at all.

"Pepper...PEPPER!" Dominique yells kicking Pepper out of her train of thought.

"I'm sorry Dom what were you say?" Pepper realized that Dominique had french braided her hair to lay over her shoulder. She wore a purple beanie, a black long sleeve shirt and purple pants.

"I was saying what are we doing today?" Dominique repeats as she laces her black combat boots.

"Mainly we were going to pry how your date went with Steve." They left Dominique's room and Dominique opens the door to see Natasha and Wanda standing there dressed and ready to go. "Yes, we." Pepper said making it clear that she had backup.

Pepper had a fully loaded credit card and she decide that Dominique needs more clothes. Wanda and Natasha tag along because Pepper offer gifts if they could help Dominique have some quality girl time. They stop at several shops and Dominique carefully dodge their questions. She finally cracked when Pepper threaten to tell Steve about her tickle spots. "Okay I'll talk, I'll talk just don't tell anyone about those." Dominique told them about the date. SHIELD's spy device still needs some tweaking, they didn't hear anything that was going on.

"-then I go into my room to see vase with two tulips and a note." Dominique finish taking a sip of her milky coffee.

"Well what did the note say?" Wanda ask and the three lend out of their chairs to get closer to her.

"The yellow tulip means that there is sunshine in your smile. It remembers me of when we first meet. The variegated tulip means that you have beautiful eyes. I love when you look at me with your shade of honeycomb eyes. I hope you had a wonderful evening with me and I hope for another wonderful evening with you." The lovey dovey look Pepper give her makes her want to bury herself into her chair. Wanda and Natasha had smile because the betting pool was getting more risky, with this information.

* * *

Steve looks at the text Tony had sent out to all the Avengers. He was having a Halloween party and costumes were mandatory. Steve didn't get to enjoy costume parties or Halloween related events in his time. He was currently waiting for Maria Hill to become available so he can give her this report about the mission. It was of most importance that he _handed_ it to her. His date with Dominique is in an hour and he needs to go home to get the flower. He sees an opening and he goes for it.

"Maria here's the report on the Ambassador of Soliva." She looks over it quickly and nods in approval. Steve quick runs to the hanger to catch a jet down to New York. Maria looks over the report carefully. Cristian Nicu had the suspicions of SHIELD because of the sudden disappearance of any HYDRA activities in Soliva. He have some involvement in the States but they seem clean. SHIELD has to look into him more deeply before he visits in March for personal vacation.

* * *

Dominique just finish lacing her boots when Jarvis had let her know that Steve had just arrive. She wore a yellow sweater with blue jeans and black knee-high boots. In his hand was a pink rose wrapped carefully. Steve had on a green long sleeve shirt, jeans, and boots has well. Today was going to be a warm day for Fall. Steve hands her the face and kisses her cheek. "A pink rose means thank you. Thank you for going with me again."

"Why wouldn't I Steve? I had a great time and I want more of those moments." Dominique smiles as she goes and places the rose with the other two flowers in her room. She gets back and takes Steve's offered hand. They held hands down the street once again enjoying each other's company. "What's on the agenda today?" Dominique ask and just her a cheeky smile.

"It's a surprise Dominque" he brings her hand to his lip and gives it a peck. She blushes and walks closer to him. After walking for a little bit they stop in a park. Steve brought her to a small Halloween festival. It was worth the smile on her face. Her eyes land on a all of the attractions that were at their disposal. For the day, the couple had enjoy some of the stage plays, haunted houses, rides, and the stand the sold funnel cakes. By the time in was 9 o'clock Dominique was wiped. She had a great time with Steve. He begins to walk her home as she hold his hand and the kitten plushy he won for her. The blissful feeling that she felt made her lightheaded. Finally they reach the tower and Steve looks like he wanted to say something.

"Dominique I have a mission tomorrow that will take about a week in Europe." Steve says quietly. The look on Dominique's face nearly broke his heart. Her eyes got dim and she loosen her grip on his hand. "I get back Tuesday when the Avengers have been invited to a banquet in our honor. Would you do me the honor of being my date?" Dominique looks at him right in his twin pools of blue.

"Only if you can promise me that you'll call me when you get back, so I know you're safe and sound." She wraps her arms around him taking in his unique scent. He wraps his arms around her now realizing how small is she compared to him. They stay like that until someone clears their throat. They turn to see Tony and Pepper was back from their date as well.

Steve then whispers in her ear "I'll call the second SHIELD releases me back to you. I'll see you in about a week." He kisses her cheek and leave her glowing like a lightbulb.


	4. Be my

**Dominique** for the past couple of days kept herself occupied. She was making up for missed piano days when Tony walks in. Tony was tinkering with some tech in his hand. "Tony can you spare me a couple of minutes?" Dominique asks.

"Sure you do you need?" Tony sits on the couch as her could tell that she was getting nervous. Tony has never heard her play and sing since their wedding, a lot has happened since then to make her do this.

"All I need are your ears" Tony nods and she starts playing. Her voice comes in harmony with her notes. She held his attention through the whole thing. Her lyrics made Tony think about how she came to New York in her state and how she is here now. If anyone sat down next to him they would be about to tell that she was falling for good old red, white, and blue. He seen how Steve made her smile, laugh, and open up more. He wish that she would open up about what the hell happen to her. When she finish to looks at him nervous of his option of the song. "How was it Tony?"

"Your voice is still as wonderful as when I heard for the first time at one of my banquets. I want to talk about what hap-" he was interrupted by JARVIS alerting them about some supervillains robbing a bank. "Hold that thought." Tony leaves waiting to get back to the question. Dominique sits there looking at the piano. She knows that Tony was going to start to pry. It drove her insane repeating everything to Pepper but her big sister is always there for her. Tony is a good person and they had form a bond over the years. She didn't want to relive what happened to her.

She was tempted to call Steve but she couldn't because she didn't want to interrupt his mission. Pepper was going to be away for the rest of the day and she no longer wanted to play the piano. She rises from the piano and she heads to her room. "JARVIS can you let Tony know that I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day."

"Of course Miss Potts" Dominique knew that Tony wasn't going to leave her alone but it was going to buy her time. She opens her closet and goes to the back. She finds her old napsack. It was all she had plus the clothes on her back when she first came to New York. She hesitantly grabs the restitched handle and crawls out the closet. She sits in indian style and opens the napsack. She reaches in and pulls out some items. A small flash drive, a stock of photos and a folder. She takes them down to Tony's lab. Entering the lab she saw Rodney and Bruce. Bruce came back once Natasha had tracked him down.

"Hey Domi, what's up?" Bruce says looking up from the papers in front of him.

"Nothing much. Does Tony always come down to the lab after going out as Iron Man?" Dominique hold the folder and the flash drive tighter.

"Yes sometimes. Is something wrong Domi?" Rodney ask as Dominique looks at the lab trying to see where she could leave this for Tony.

"Is it possible to tell him that when he gets back that he needs to view the contents of the flash drive after he looks at the contents of the folder."

"Sure what's on it?" Bruce asks as Rodney got up from the monitor's viewing Iron Man dealing with the robbery.

"Something that is personal. Tony was asking me questions about...something and I found his answers. Its of extreme importance that he gets this and views it in private. If he want Pepper to see it with him then it's fine by me. Please don't look at it." She hands the folder to Rodney and makes a quick exit. Rodney holds on to the folder making sure nothing fell out.

Dominique goes back to her room and sighs heavily. "JARVIS can you open my windows please and close them when I fall asleep." Dominique asks as the blades lift to show her the darken sky over the insomniac city.

* * *

Tony sighs as he exits the suit. He just wonder you names the villains. ' _I'm the Super Plunger. I'm going to flush you out this city'_ Tony remembers the line that honesty made him want to go easy on the guy. Nevertheless all of the robbers are behind bars. Reaching his lab he had to finish some tweaks on his invention. Afterwards he was going to take Dominique to dinner to lighten her mood. "Hey Tony, Dominique came down to give you this." Rodney says has Tony walks into the lab.

"What is it?" Rodney hands him the folder and shugs.

"She says that it was personal. You were asking questions and she found your answers. Its of extreme importance that we gave it to you and you view it in private. If you want to see it with Pepper it's fine by her." Rodney explains looking at Tony's face. His face became emotionless thinking of what could Dominique have saved for him and Pepper.

"Okay thanks. I'll go view this now in my office." Tony leaves his lab and goes to his office. He told Pepper to meet him in his office as soon as possible.

There was nothing on this earth that could have prepared him for what was on the flashdrive. The photos were done by the hospital when she first got to New York. He suspected when he first saw her that there were injures under her clothing. She had welts on her back, bruises on her stomach, dislocated bones, hand marks on her lower body. Her ankles and wrist look like they were constantly bound by different objects. There were also a cruel large mark her back that looks like it was getting infected. She was heavily malnourished and dehydrated.

Other than the photos he found the doctor's report. They had found a cocktail of drugs in her bloodstream had had not been flush out completely. Grateful that next to the drug they had found was a function of said drug. Tony and Pepper wanted a full explanation on paper. After the final fourth page he reaches the subject of the results of the Rape Kit.

* * *

 **Pepper curses their marketing department. She was suppose to be in Tony's office but, no someone had to ruin some of their commercial film. Once that got fix and people got straighten up Pepper heads to Tony's office. Opening the door Pepper sees a glass cup fly right into the wall followed by Tony yelling curses to no one in the room. Pepper walks into the room when Tony puts his head in his hands. "Tony, what has gotten you so worked up?"**

"Pepper did you know about this? What that bastard had put her through."

"She told me. I took a peep at her medical file but I didn't look at it completely. Why what's wrong?"

"Dominique gave this to me. There a video Pep, he videotape RAPING HER" Tony yells the last part as Pepper sees the video. Pepper covers her mouth in horror as Tony keep ranting.

"He drugs her so she couldn't have fought back. She is now finding peace of mind here. The last thing I want is for that bastard to find her. She doesn't need this right now. She is happy, she is smiling, I..I...dear god how could this have happen to her? She is a 10th degree black belt." Pepper could see that Tony was tearing himself apart. Tony values her like she was his own flesh and blood.

"Tony do you want to know how she escaped him?"

"Please, I really want to know" Pepper takes his hands in her and her eye met each other.

"She waited until he left her with one of his friends, while he was away making some final arrangements for her buyer. She wasn't proud of sexual taunting his friend to get him close enough she she could attack him. She broke free once she render him unconscious and took some of his stuff and some evidence. She ran for miles until she was able to get to a phone and get on a bus. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of being safe with us Tony. If she was caught, she was going to kill herself." Pepper finish with a couple of tears running down her face. Tony hugs his girlfriend feeling her pain.

"It's okay Pep. She is safe now. Look at me." Pepper looks at him and Tony cups her cheeks lovingly. "She is safe now with us. I promise you that Ben will pay for what he have done. I'm making a copy of this just in case" Pepper smiles through her tears. Tony just stand there embracing Pepper tightly. Dominique need the same kind of comfort Pepper was getting now. She deserves it.

* * *

Steve uses his shield to knock a Hydra soldier off his bike. Natasha uses the stingers that Tony gave her to stun another soldier. They were clearing out the last camp on their tour in Europe. Each passing day Steve was getting more and more antsy about returning to New York. After disabling Hydra in this spot shield agents move into collect the data and make arrest meaning that they could go home. After making sure that all the prisoners got on properly Steve and Natasha finally boarded.

"So Steve is it getting serious between you and Dominique?" Steve was writing the report with Natasha.

"Um… I would say so." Steve's ears got slightly red.

"Steven Rogers you're either lying or embarrassed. Your ears are on fire." Natasha points at his ears and Steve covers them.

"Why aren't you helping me with this report?" Steve says glaring at her.

"Why haven't you ask Dominique to be your girlfriend yet?" Steve breathes in through his nose on out his mouth, at her question. Natasha smiles at Steve trying to avoid answering her. Sam walks into the room because SHIELD wanted him to get some training in with Steve and Natasha. "Oh Sam, maybe you can help me. Steve here has a girl but, its not offical, remember Dominique?" Sam nods taking a bite out his apple. "Well that's her, the one Steve is seeing. I was able to pry information out about their first and second date. It's going really well." Sam knew that Natasha wants to win the pool.

"Steve will do it in due time Natasha. Give them time before we know it there with be mixed curly hair blonds with their eyes running around." Sam jokes as Steve bangs his head on the table. He only had to endure a day more before he could be back home. He had a wonderful date plan for both him and Dominique when he gets back. He was going to surprise her a could of hours early with a date to a swing dancing diner Sam found. Steve hands the report to Natasha and leaves to room to make a call.

He showers and rest up because he would be in New York within 6 hours.

Once he lands he calls Dominique on his way to his motorcycle. "Hi Steve are you back?"

"Yes ma'am, safe and sound. Are you doing anything today before the banquet?"

"No not until 2 hours before to get ready. What's wrong?"

"Nothing just that I found a swing dancing diner that I would like to take you to."

"I would love to go, what time?"

"I can be there in an hour." Dominique quickly changes her clothes and gets her things ready for the night.

Steve has never been so glad the SHIELD taught him several forms of dancing. Dominique was quick on her feet to match Steve's movements. The way his hands fit her waist and hips were near perfection when he had to hold her tight. The sweet smell of her perfume pass his face every time she was twirled and held. The grin on her face was enough to make his heart soar. It gave him more confidence for tonight.

Tony had a limo for tonight so everyone arrived at the same time. Everyone was attending the banquet even if they liked it or not. The men were waiting on the women...patiently. All the women but Pepper, Dominique and Natasha had appear and told their dates. Steve wonder why Dominique and the others didn't come yet. Finally Pepper came out with a simple yellow tea length dress. Natasha had on a fitting purple dress but, Dominique had took his breathe away.

Her dress fit her beautifully, no one could deny that she had a desirable body. It's white lace halter straps gave her cleavage a modest view. It hugs her graceful chest and then the blue sash still gave her the waist that Steve held earlier today. The smooth white dress lets go of her figure at her knees. From there it's flares out into a perfect lace circle beneath her. Her hair had the left side brush back and held back by a red and white flower hair pin. The right side of her hair laid on her shoulder in silky black curls. The rest of her hair held a silky look in their curls. Her face has very little makeup yet her lips had a red that fit her perfectly.

He offer her his hand and they proceed to the limo. Steve swallow thickly has they got into the limo. The ride was short but buzzing with excitement. Steve held her hand the whole way and Pepper had snap some photo of them. Finally when they had reached the venue. The paparazzi swarms the limo with their flashing lights and deafen commotion. It took the appointed bodyguards and bouncers to get everyone back behind the rope. Tony and Pepper was first followed by Natasha and Bruce. Everyone stayed quiet until they had entered the hall, fear of awaken the Hulk. Wanda and Vision, Thor and Jane, Darcy and Hawkeye, Rodney and Sam with their dates. Finally Dominique and Steve, they were last because Tony had said that the paparazzi should have dwindle down. Dominique, clearly nervous had Steve squeeze her her gently, letting her know that he was here.

Stepping out of the limo the couple had smile brightly and held on to each other. The crowd fell slightly silent. "Wow, hounds of New York are slightly quiet, that is a first." Dominique whispers as Steve nods in response. Halfway to the door reporters start to shout out questions that had them baffled.

"How long have you been interested in women that were not of your race?"

"Don't you prefer whiter woman over black?"

"Is this a racial protest about what's happening in the nation between whites and blacks?"

The questions went on and on but the guards had held the reports back as Dominique and Steve made it into the hall safety. Steve sighs thankful that it was over while Dominique remain quiet.

"I really thought that in this time no matter what color you are that it will be accepted." Steve says making their way to their reserved table. Dominique remain quiet still making Steve a little worried.

"How was it guys?" Jane ask seeing their expression.

"I wasn't ready about their questions of our racial preferences" Dominique answer smoothly. Steve realizes that it were the questions that made her uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it. Anything I or anyone else find in the paper about your relationship I'll shut it down." Tony said and then saw Steve's face about to protest "within the rights of freedom of speech and legal reigns." Steve still look a little bothered about it but the subject was dropped for the moment. Pepper had let them know that they had about 10 minutes before certain people of status would come and talk to them. Steve took this chance to ask Dominique to meet him in the garden that was open and empty before the paparazzi came in.

The garden had a beautiful fountain the the center the was at the end of a pathway of a smooth brick pathway. The way the lights in the garden illuminate her face making her look angelic and pure. Steve holds her soft hands in his larger ones. Blue meet honeycomb and Steve knew that its was now or never. "Dominique, I want to be true about the way I feel about you. It's been awhile since I've felt like this about a woman. I'm happy that you've given me a chance to get to know you and develop feelings for you as well." Even though Steve was confident his face still had pink on his cheeks. "What I'm trying to say is would you be my dame?" During Steve's confession their dear friends hid in the shrubbery of the garden, recording the event. The pool had over 70 people involved. Their main concern were the happiness of Steve and Dominique.

Dominique knew that this was coming but not this soon. She loosens her grip on Steve's hands. A part of her was still scared about having a relationship. Another part wanted to take a chance, another possibility to see what love is supposed to be like. ' _He is NOT Ben_ ' a voice in the back of her mind said. However looking into his crystal blue eyes made her heart soar but, what does her head say?

Dominique tightens her grip on Steve's hands, as if she wanted to comfort him. He was losing some confidence when she loosen her grip a bit. She looks in his eyes and smiles. "Yes, I'll be your dame" Steve's heart soars when she said that. Before either of them could do anything the sounds of the paparazzi entering the building cut everything short. The couple sighs in annoyance and start to head into the building. Everyone follows them in the building a bit sad that the couple didn't get a chance to kiss. They sat down at their table as the mayor starts the event. Steve lends over to Dominique and kisses her cheek. Dominique smiles and holds his hand under the table.


	5. Don't let go

**After** the mayor deliver the opening speech everyone had about 30 minutes before the mayor would once again give a speech but, this time to thank the Avengers. "After the speech, food would be served then dancing after that would be ending speech then closing ceremony." Pepper read off the schedule as Tony quickly found the person walking around with the champagne bottle and glasses.

"Leave this here, we are going to need this" Tony requests as Pepper limit him to a maximum of 2 glasses.

"The paparazzi is allowed 20 minutes of questions. Two questions per station and newspaper." Pepper says as the first station came up. Throughout the questioning everyone kept their cool. Once it was over everyone was glad that Tony got them the bottle.

"One more question about what the Avengers are doing on the future. I was going to shoot." Natasha swears under her breathe.

"Only 5% of the paparazzi ask about the Avengers. Everyone else ask about our personal lives" Vision states.

"Well, they left Steve and I alone for now." Dominique says sipping her water. Finally food was served and then came the dancing. No else in the room matter other than each other. Steve holds her gently and she molds her body with his carefully. The paparazzi got a lot of photos of them together, the way they had looked at each other. Once the ending speech was given everyone piles into the limo. Everyone had their vehicles at Tony's tower but, if they were too drunk Tony had rooms for them.

Dominique lays on Steve's shoulder as the limo pull away. Steve felt a little bothered that everytime he tried to kiss Dominique something got in the way. At first it was the paparazzi, then it were some of the guests, or it would be fans in high enough political seats that couldn't be ignored. Her lipstick left her lips slightly red and she still look breathtaking.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Steve asks as Dominique looks at him in response. Her face splits into a small smile. Her eyes had lit up brightly.

"I did thank you, Steve" before she could do anything else, she was interrupted by Pepper.

"So when are you going to tell Mom and Dad?" Pepper asks making Dominique look at her a little frighten.

"More closer to the holidays. Which one does she want us to visit on, Thanksgiving or Christmas?"

"She wants us down for Thanksgiving but, they are coming up for Christmas." Pepper says as the limo pulls up to Stark Towers. Everyone piles out of the limo and make their way either to a room in the tower or to their vehicles. Steve and Dominique walk over Steve's motorcycle. Steve rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably, Dominique sees his fidgeting and hugs him. Steve returns the warm hug and they both took this chance to finally have a good night kiss.

It was more than just pressing their lips against each other. Steve groans as her body pressed more against his. His right hand moves to the nap of her neck while, his left stays on around her waist. Dominique had her left hand in his neck with her right arm barely draped around his broad shoulders. Dominique whimpers quietly when Steve's tongue brushes her bottom lip. She was about to give him entrance but Steve, being the gentleman that he was ended the kiss. He sees that he left Dominique slightly flustered. She breathing was a little bit heavier than normal and her lips were missing some of its faded red hue. Her face seem lighter as if she was blushing. Steve saw that in the moment that her eyes were shining brightly.

Steve's face was slightly pink and his lips were slightly red but, his eyes were displaying his joy completely. "I'll call you tomorrow" Steve says as he kisses her cheek and hops on his motorcycle. When she leaves, Dominique turns around to see some of the leftover Avengers grinning like cheshire cats.

"Didn't think he would do that in front of us, so bluntly" Bruce says as Pepper saves the video of the couple.

"Clint owns me 10 bucks" Natasha says leaving the room to collect her cash about her side bet with Clint.

"Pep did you update the pool?" Tony asks as Pepper nods and smiles.

"According to the pool data, only 23% thought that Steve would kiss her in public." Pepper says showing Tony the results.

"Is there seriously a pool about Steve and I?" Dominique asks but, it comes out more demanding. Pepper left the others to explain while she heads to bed.

This how Dominique Potts and Steve Rogers became a couple.

* * *

The next day Jarvis had awoken Dominique to let her know that Pepper was waiting for her in the kitchen. "Jarvis, what time is it?" Dominique asks as she swings her legs off the side of her queen size bed.

"It is 6:23am" Jarvis responses as Dominique groans, wondering who the hell was fully functional at this time in the morning. Dominique sufflings into the bedroom to at least wake herself up before doing a quick morning routine. She walks into the kitchen to see Pepper looking at a newspaper with her morning coffee still steaming.

"What was so important that you had to wake me up before 8?" Dominique says slightly grumpy, eyeing Pepper's coffee.

"Well I catch this broadcast this morning about last night." Pepper says a holographic screen appears from the kitchen island. It was a popular talk show that discussed heroes and the government. The host was an old basement sociopath radio talk host that gotten so many viewers he got his own show.

"So let's talk about what is causing a media sensation today. Word around town is that **Captain America has Jungle Fever."** Dominique's mouth drops when she heard that. Can someone one really say that on television? Pepper saw the look on Dominique's face and comments, "you think that is bad, read the article that one of his writers posted just now." Dominique listened to his broadcast and felt like someone had punched her in the gut. Some things stood out like "...their relationship is a hoax.", '...a man from his time period is expected to favor women of his own ethnicity', her personal favorite '...Steve Rogers should follow his leader, Tony Stark when it comes to women...at least the pretty ones.'

Dominique looks at Pepper with an angered look. "Pepper I-"

" **I** already notified Tony and Steve about this. Tony will be up in an hour because he fell back asleep but, Steve is not happy with how that portrayed you guys as a couple and how your race became a recurring topic." Pepper says cutting Dominique off politely. Dominique could see that Pepper was slightly bothered by this as well.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"I contacted the station and the writer. I'm going to meet with them at 7'o clock downtown. I already have a lawyer on standby in case it gets ugly. On a brighter note you should look at the New York Daily which as 73.58% of New York's attention." Pepper says pulling up the newspaper's website.

 **Captain America proves that race doesn't define love.** This article melted the anger away. The writer had called their relationship a model for people scared to love someone of a different background. "Dominique, worry more about those type of articles, and I'll handle the pitbull ones." Pepper says finishing her coffee.

After Pepper left, Tony came up looking for food. Dominique bring the sweet sister-in-law had a breakfast waiting for him. Dominique sat in the kitchen quietly, texting. Tony felt the silence to be unnerving and making him antsy. "So...I'm guessing Pepper talked to you about the news this morning."

"Yeah, she did. I did some research on the host, Richard Jamieson."

"And?"

"And, I have never really wanted to kick a man so fiercely in his _special area_." Dominique says bitterly, she looks at Tony seeing that he had something on his mind. "Iron for your thoughts, Tony?"

"Dominique I want to talk to you about Ben and what happened?" Tony looks up from his plate to see Dominique staring at her phone.

"I already told Pepper and Dr. Yasmin what happened. I'm not going to the police yet." Dominique says firmly.

"No I know but, I'm here to help you Dominique. I've know you as long as I've known Pepper. I saw the tape and everything you had for me but, I want to hear it from you." Tony moves his plate aside and rest his chin on his closed fist with his elbows on the table.

"Why?" Dominique flips her phone screen down and finally looks at Tony.

"Because I don't really understand the hell you went through. I want to know because I want make sure that my home is a safe haven for you always. Also with the Avengers getting more involved in the world, we would have to leave as a team for a period of days." Tony rest his hands on the table, his open palms flat on the warm countertop.

"Tony, I can't tell you everything now. There are somethings I did talk to Pepper about that I _want_ to tell you."

"Whenever you're ready" Tony whispers as Dominique starts talking.

* * *

Hours later Pepper reaches Tony's office with the update about the meeting she had with Richard and company. Tony in his office had a hologram screen in front of him and pencil in his right, making designs on the hologram screen. "Tony I have the report about the meeting with Richard Jamieson and his company." Tony never moves his eyes from his work.

"How did it go?" Tony's brown eyes quickly look at Pepper but, back to his work.

"This seems that several communities were in an uproar about this topic. Not only that but, a petition started as soon as he opened his mouth and apparently, he takes down the article and apologizes on air or he loses his show and gets a heavy fine." Pepper says smugly as Tony stays focus on his task.

"Good for him, Donnie would be happy to hear that." Tony said distracted as he kept making adjustments to his project.

"What are you working on?"

"A program for Dominique. Did you know that her nightmares have decreased significantly since Steve asked her out on her first date?"

"No I didn't but that's great." Pepper smiles a little.

"She told me that she is terrified to tell Steve what happened to her."

"You talked to Dominique after I left this morning, didn't you." Pepper says crossing her arms.

"I did. She felt that if she said something to Steve he wouldn't look at her the same. Apparently we look at her differently. We look at her like a wounded animal that we feel obligated to help but all she wants is to be left alone to heal her wounds, sometimes. She promises to come to us if she can't help herself anymore."

"Is your project related to what she told you?"

"Yep. I'm making a personal assistant for her. Dominique was the one who came up with it and I'm just following what she said. It is going to also make force fields to protect her at any cost."

* * *

 **Later that morning, Dominique calls Steve, worrying that her decision would either kill the relationship or make it stronger. Steve offers his apartment for them to talk, give them the privacy that Tony couldn't override. Dominique accepts as Steve offered to pick her up but, she said that she needed the exercise. Steve told her that it was too far of a walk and he would pick her up no problem. Dominique caves and told him, she'll start getting ready. Dominique puts her hair in a low ponytail, slips on a tank top with a hoodie and comfortable leggings. She packs her purse with some items as Steve calls her letting her know that he was outside. Meeting him downstairs Dominique kept her head down. Approaching Steve she refused to let him see her eyes. Her dead giveaways to how her morning went.**

Steve saw her shuffling quickly towards him, she was more like gliding towards him. Her head stays facing the pavement rather than her surroundings. She finally stands in front of him and he embraces her. She slowly wraps her arms around him to return the embrace. "Want to talk about?" Steve rubs her back in small circles.

"Not right now, can we go to your apartment now?...Please" Steve lets her go and gives her a helmet. The whole ride there Steve felt worried about her. She had such a shine about her than made her unbelievable bright. When he saw her, it was like something had wiped the shine away. It felt wrong seeing her in that state. When she wrapped her arms around him, Steve could feel her shake every once in awhile.

When they got there Steve and Dominique curled up on the couch. Steve had a feeling that she needed comfort to feel safe. Away from almost everyone that would bother them, they stayed in their own world. Steve laid on his back and Dominique use his chest as her pillow. Steve had an arm wrap around her shoulders and she kept her hands to herself. They had laid there for a while before someone broke the silence. "Thank you Steve" Dominique whispers breaking from his embrace. Both of them sit up on the couch slowly.

"For what exactly?" Steve says holding her slightly cold hands.

"You'll find out after I tell you" Dominique looks away from him and Steve gently grabs her chin for her to look at him. Her honeycomb eyes were dim and her eyes looks slightly puffy. Steve's chest swell with worry and anger.

"You can talk to me Dominique." She just stares at him as tears start to roll down her face. Steve pulls her into another embrace this time Dominique wraps her arms around his neck. Steve could feel the tears through his shirt and her random sniffles. He rubs her back and kiss her head, hoping she could talk to him.

She collects herself and uses the tissues that she packed in her purse. "I'm sorry about your shirt Steve."

"Don't worry about it. It will dry but, Dominique what's going on?" Dominique finally looks at him making eye contact with him.

"Remember how you told me about Peggy and you asked me if I had anyone like that? I told you no. I was only telling you have of the truth. My ex Ben, use to beat me, a lot Steve. Only Pepper and now Tony knows the whole ordeal. This morning I finally told Tony everything and I thought I could handle recalling it but I was wrong." Steve's fist tighten thinking about someone laying hands on her.

"Dominique I will never put my hands on you or hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't do something like that but, I saw the show this morning and realized that you should know about my past relationship but, we continue to be a couple. Barely anybody wants to stay with a broken woman." Dominique said dejectedly and Steve felt anger flood his body. He grabs her by her cheeks to make her look at him, not giving her an option to look away.

"Dominique you're not broken. Not matter what he did to you, I will never see you as broken, used, or worthless. I will always be here for you because I want to be with you. Please...give me a chance." Dominique then had hot tears down her face as Steve confessed what he was feeling. He than held her tight as she sobbed into his shirt. Steve had some of his tears escaped down his face.

Later Dominique and Steve after their emotional bonding, were laying in his bed. They were cuddling big spoon, little spoon. Steve had an arm around, his locks finger with her. They had laid there quietly yet to understand that bond forming between them.

The next morning both were awaken by Dominique's phone going off. They slept like that the whole night. It was Pepper calling to make sure that she was okay. Steve gets in the bathroom first as Dominique handles Pepper. Apparently JARVIS sensors picked up her emotional distress flare high before she had left the tower. Ending the call Dominique used her own hygiene products she brought in her purse to make herself presentable.

She walks out of the bedroom, following the smell of coffee. Steve had his clothes on from yesterday, just more wrinkled. His hair however was styled the same way. Steve turns around and places the bacon on two separate plates. "Morning, I made coffee and toast. Something light because you said that your stomach hurt last night."

"I did?" Dominique questions as she sits at the table.

"Yea you did. When we were..um...holding each other in bed. You said that your stomach was hurting."

"Oh...I didn't end much yesterday and I was anxious."

"Do you want my toast?"

"No my stomach is still a bit queasy."

A pregnant pause stayed in the air between the two. Dominique quietly drank her coffee enjoying the caffeine working its way through her body. Steve's phone goes off with the ringtone "Bad to the Bone" ringtone that Tony set for himself. Steve excused himself to left the room to take the call. While he was away Dominique sent a text to Pepper letting her know that she wants to talk to her later.

* * *

Tony's Halloween party was right around the corner and Dominique had no clue what she wanted to be. Now she is regretting asking just Natasha to come with her. Pepper was unavailable and Natasha got off early from her missions with Steve. Natasha and her went shopping the whole morning and she found nothing that held interest her.

They stop at a Starbucks to get some caffeine to keep them going. "So...Dominique how have you and Steve been?" Natasha asks as Dominique licks the excess whip cream from her frappe. Her and Steve would have been nearly two months next week as a couple.

"Fine"

"Just fine?"

"I'm not giving you more information for the pool" Dominique says as Natasha huffs, she could do nothing that she wouldn't be about to get the information out of her like normal. No one wants an angry Captain after them, granted it would be nice to see his elusive " _dark side_ ".

"Well can you tell what he is going to be for Halloween?" Natasha takes a sip of her coffee waiting for Dominique to answer.

"He said it's between dressing as Superman, Clark Kent or Assassins Creed costume."

"Assassin's Creed?" Natasha asks, arching a perfect red brow.

"Yep, Tony has Assassin's Creed Unity on Xbox. I invited him over for a game date. He was testing out a prototype controller. We really got into it and before we knew it, we both fell asleep on the couch." Dominique says smiling at the fond memory.

"Now that would be a sight to see but, I hear there is a costume shop 4 blocks over. I have the perfect idea." Natasha says as they leave Starbucks and head to the car.

Hours later Dominique got her costume and for letting Natasha talk her into getting it, Dominique let her drag her into a lingerie store. Much to Natasha dismay Dominique refused to buy anything, she said there was no reason for her to do so. When she had gotten home, she had hang up the costume in her closet. She smile a little thinking of how well it had fit her. "Ms. Potts, Tony as requested you in his lab. He has a proposition for you."

Dominique heads down to Tony's lab to see him mulling over some papers. Looking up his face splits into a large grin. "Hey Donnie, I need a favor from you" Dominique sits down as Tony explains it to her.

"So let me get this straight. My therapist said that I may need a job or an activity more than just what I'm doing now. However I told _Pepper_ that I'm looking into it." Dominique says as Tony hands her a paper for her to look at. Her eyes scan the paper and she looks at Tony with uncertainty. "Tony, I'm not sure about this. I haven't performed in years." Dominique said referring to the list Tony gave her. It was a list of concert halls looking for performers.

"I want to let you know I have your best interests at heart. So what do you say?"

"I'll do it and if that doesn't work, I'll find something else."

"Great, let me know if you need help with anything." Dominique nods and leaves Tony's lab already thinking of redoing or making new demos. She locks herself in her room and ask Jarvis to put up her hologram keyboard.

Days later not only did Dominique call _every_ single person on Tony's list but, she sent them all demos. She did kept her finger cross as Tony's party got closer. Stepping out of the bath Dominique phone goes off with a certain ringtone. Rushing she slips and bangs her knee harshly on the floor. Muttering curses from hell and back she grabs her phone as she just missed the call. She hits the redial button and waits patiently. Her knee smarts like the dickens but she limps over to a towel and wrap herself in it. Finally Steve picks up on the 5th ring.

"Hey Steve sorry I was taking a bath when you called. What's up?" Steve's ears on the other line turn red at his thoughts. He was gone overseas for another set of missions. He surely didn't leave her without a warm peck on the lips before boarding the SHIELD copper. It was nearly 3 weeks since he went on the missions and almost a whole week since they talked to each other.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm back in New York. I finally have a costume for this weekend." Steve says as he was putting his shoes on.

"Great what are you going as?" Dominique asks as she slides on her underwear after drying herself off.

"I decided to be Clark Kent with a superman shirt underneath. What are you for the party?" Steve starts walking out of the locker room with his duffel bag.

"Well, the agreement between Natasha and I was that no one will know who I am if I did her a favor" Dominique puts the phone on speaker as she slips on a simple dress.

"What was that favor?" Steve stands at the pickup bay for New York.

"That's a secret Mr. Rogers but, she said nothing about hints concerning my costume. I'm a DC villan but, Batman has dealt with me more than Superman."

"Well then, I guess I'll be surprised at the party then. Are you free in about 30 minutes?" Steve sees the pickup chopper for agents living in New York.

"Umm" Dominique says looking for her boots. "Yep I am. What do you have planned?"

"A visit to a cafe and a stroll through a small park is what I have planned so far" Steve says a little bit tired from the mission. Normally he would go home and nap before heading over to Dominique. He was just so excited to be back.

Dominique hearing the tone in Steve's voice."I would love to. How about after the walk we can watch a movie at my place, we have yet to finish the last of the Batman movies." Dominique offers because she had a feeling that Steve would fall asleep on the couch.

"Sounds like a plan, the copper just decked I'll see you soon, Dominique."

"See ya Steve" the conversation ends and Dominique sighs as Tony's party is in two days. She was nervous about the party but Natasha told her that no matter what Steve was going as, Dominique would have him wrapped around her finger.

She braids her hair quickly and packs her over the shoulder purse. She puts on a black beanie and a leather jacket just in time for Steve to let her know that he was coming up the elevator. Within seconds of Steve walking out of the elevator he was engulfed into a tight hug. Warm vanilla enters his nose and he hugs her back tighter. Tony and Pepper were away which gave them a chance to enjoy this embrace. Steve had both arms around her waist pulling her into his chest. Dominique had her face resting on his gray cotton shirt and her arms around his neck. Steve's smell of aftershave and clean soap made her heart beat louder than normal. Steve was the one who broke the silence.

"I missed you" Steve whispered in her hair. Dominique smiles in his shoulder. Steve could feel it and pull away from her slightly. He still held her but, he wanted to look into her eyes that kept him awake some nights.

"I missed you too Steve" Dominique says quietly as Steve got closer to her lips. When his lips met hers, Steve and Dominique couldn't help but moan in relief. Steve had kept both arms around her waist and Dominique had her arms around his neck. They both broke the kiss panting lightly.

"If we leave now, we can always come back to _this_ later." Dominique whispers on his lips. Steve smiles and kisses her gently and releases her. She takes his hands and walks to the elevator. Steve wraps his arm around her shoulders and she wraps her arm around his waist. This would have been the first time they would have been out as a couple in weeks.

Walking out of the tower, they make their way to Steve's motorcycle. Making sure she was safely on the bike. Steve took off down the street towards their destination. After about an hour on the road, they finally stop at a cafe. Pepper told Steve about it before he left on his mission. Entering the cafe the strong smell of coffee filled their lungs. They sat away from the windows and more towards the back corner. Steve got a regular black coffee and Dominique got hot tea. Steve had her right hand in his left, he missed her gently grip. "How was your mission?" she asks breaking the silence.

"It went smooth. So...how top secret is your costume?" Steve questions as Dominique bit her lip and averted her eyes.

"Only those with high clearance get to know ahead of time. Sorry Natasha threaten to tickle me until I cry, if I said something" Dominique says as Steve smiles.

"The great Natasha threaten you with tickling, so does that mean that you very ticklish?" Steve asks and Dominique used her free hand to cover her midsection.

"I beg thee, don't do it. I'm very ticklish and I'll start to snort, if you hit a certain spot." Dominique says as Steve's chuckles at her fake wide eyed frightened stare.

"I promise I won't tickle you, for now" Steve whispers the last part in his hot mug of coffee. Dominique swore she heard him mutter something but the gleam in his eyes made her midsection feel targeted. At least his didn't know about the back of her knees. "How is the job hunt going?" Steve finished his coffee and she finished her tea

"It's going well. I got a call from an old friend of mines and Pepper's. I sent her a demo and she is coming to New York after Halloweekend. I wrote some new music for her and I hope that she likes it." Steve could see the nervousness in her smile.

"Dominique you'll do an amazing job."

"What give away my nervousness?"

"Believe it or not, it was your smile. When your nervousness you only show a couple of your front teeth and it would be lopsided" Steve says as Dominique covers her smile of embarrassment. ""Nevertheless it's still beautiful" Steve could see her cheeks getting lighter.

"You probably have several tells on me." Dominique says finishing her tea.

"Perks of being an agent." Steve shrugs. They hear some commotion outside the cafe. Steve knew that when he saw the flash of a camera that it was their cue to leave. The manager came over to their table and lead them through the back. She was of asian ethnicity who said that her husband of 30 years was of african american descent. She fully supported their relationship and wished America would force their attention on more important things. Steve and Dominique thank her as she closes the back door behind them. Steve holds her hand as he led them through the alleyway. His bike was parked out front where the news reporters were. They decided to head to a nearby place until they left the cafe.

That didn't go as planned. Next thing the couple knows is that they are running from the news reporters. They lost them in the park and was able to get to Steve's bike. They waved at the manager and left quickly.

Getting back to the tower Steve had realized that Dominique was favoring her right knee, putting more weight on her left leg. "Dominique are you okay?" Steve as they got into the elevator.

"I'm fine" she puts some weight on her right knee and collapses. Steve caught her in time before she hurt herself even further. Ignoring her protests, he picks her up and just holds her in the elevator.

"How did you hurt your knee?" Steve asks as Dominique wraps her arms around his neck.

"It was slightly sore for falling this morning out the shower. When reporters were chasing us, I twisted my leg when I tripped on a rock."

"Why didn't you say something?" Steve asks as they got closer to their floor.

"Did you see Sandra Goldon from channel 8? If we stopped because of my knee that we wouldn't have made it out." Dominique comments as Steve chuckles.

Steve carries her into the living room and gently lays her on the couch. "I'll get some ice for your knee." Steve says, walking into the kitchen. Dominique tooks off her boots and jacket and lay them beside the couch. Steve walks back into the living room to find Dominique selecting the Batman movie for tonight. Dominique lays on Steve using him as a cushion. Dominique sat between his legs and used his chest for her comfort, he didn't mind because it allowed him to hold her. Reaching the end of the movie, Tony walks in to see both of them dead asleep. He took some pictures on his phone and let them be.

Dominique's phone rings annoyingly waking both her and Steve. They stretched from their nap and Dominique answers her phone. Steve goes to get some water and he comes back to Dominique smiling so brightly, his heart clenched. "Steve, I just got offered to do a performance." Dominique says as Steve smiles and hugs her. It was nice to see her smiling face after so long.


	6. Halloween Party

**Day** of Tony's Halloween party, Dominique got woken up by Natasha. Natasha rips her sheet off and hands her a cup of coffee. She said that they were going out to help buy stuff for the party. She also gathered Wanda and Pepper in the living room. Dominique had a bad feeling about this morning. They piled into one of Tony's cars and they were off into the bright morning.

"So where are we going exactly?" Wanda asks as Pepper works from her phone.

"We are going to get some really strong alcohol for Thor and Steve and the last stop is a surprise." Natasha says making a left onto a busy street. They went to a high class liquor store, where Pepper grabbed some bottles of 100 proof alcohol.

Afterwards, they head to a discreet lingerie store. Dominique tried to leave the store but, no one could stop Natasha. Everyone got something for tonight just because they had a feeling of the drinking games Tony would inflict on them tonight. Natasha bet that whatever Dominique wears under her costume would probably make Steve have a heart attack. Dominique blushes as she could just imagine his face.

Everyone head back to the tower and just watched horror movies until the party was due to start in an hour. The guys showed up as the girls all head to a room get ready.

Pepper dressed as Poison Ivy. She curled her hair and had on a tight green suit with green fishnet leggings and green boots. Dominique helped paint her leaves on her skin. Wanda dressed exactly as Violet from The Incredibles, she saw the movie with Vision and fell in love with it. Natasha dressed as Black Canary, she had the outfit already from a previous mission. Dominique was the last one to get ready and then she got stuck in her costume. She got the bottom half of her full body costume on along with her black heels. Thanks to Wanda, her hair was wavy all the way down her back. The problem lied with getting the zipper over her breasts. It was being a tad bit difficult because her breast kept th. "Natasha, I taught you guys tried it on." Pepper says straining to get the zipper up. Unknown to Dominique, the girls switched out her costume with a smaller size.

"We did." Natasha said fixing her make up. "I'm going to see if someone can give us a hand. Wait Wanda, can you-" Natasha says gesturing to the zipper.

"I can try" Wanda's hands glows but she faked struggling to move the zipper. "Its not working" Wanda says straining.

"I probably should have told you that I'm wearing a regular bra now and not my normal minimizer bras" Dominique says getting up to do her makeup. Pepper sighs as Natasha groans.

"Why do you wear minimizer bras and why didn't you say anything before" Wanda asks.

"Sorry the reason I wear minimizer bras is a bit personal Wanda but I didn't say anything before because it didn't seems all that important." Dominique responses as Pepper gave her a loving pat on her shoulder, knowing the reason.

Steve arrives at the tower around an hour after it started. He had on a white button up shirt with a blue tie and black kakais. He even had his Starkphone in a Nikon camera case and fake black framed glasses. He kept his hair styled the same but he had a curl on the front.

"Yo, Cap" Tony calls him from across the room. Tony was decked out in a full Batman costume, it was identical from Batman Arkham Rising. Steve makes his way through the crowd and meets up with Tony and Sam who was dressed as Nightwing.

"Hey, have you seen the girls yet?" Sam asks as Darcy, Jane, and Thor arrives.

"Not yet but Thor, Jane, and Darcy just came in." Steve says flagging them down. Darcy dressed as Wonder Woman, Thor as Aquaman and Darcy dressed as Supergirl.

"Hello, friends what might you be?" Thor asks. As everyone tells him about their costume, Steve sees a group of women heading their way. When his eyes found Dominique's, he went slightly slacked jawed. She looked more like a dominatrix than whatever she was suppose to be. She was still breathing taking, the way she sways her hips and confidently strides in her heels. Her eyes had a dangerous gleam and her glossed lips seem fuller and more tantalizing.

"Finally, what took you guys so long?" Tony asks as Pepper just points at Dominique.

"We fought with her zipper" Pepper says grabbing a drink.

"The zipper won apparently" Darcy says as Dominique blushes.

"Well, we made a drinking game out of it. I drink every time Steve stares, Pepper and Wanda drinks if they caught a woman staring and Natasha drinks if a guy stares." Dominique says wrapping her arm around Steve's hips. "Come on Clark lets good and meet some of the party guests." She leads them away towards the bar.

"I'm guessing Catwoman" Steve says as and Dominique shakes her head yes. Steve really didn't mean to but, his eyes traveled from her shoulders down her back and to the curve of her backside. Her suit was skin tight and Steve looked around to see that he wasn't one only one starring. He quickly marks his territory by wrapping an arm around her hips. Anyone that continued to stare got the look he had reserved for Hydra soldiers. Unknown Dominique, Steve was making sure the men knew that she was unavailable. It didn't stop either of them from having a good night.

At the end of the night, going on 3 a.m. the Avengers were having down time in the living room. Rodney and Sam left because they had somewhere to be in a couple of hours. Hawkeye came as Green Arrow and Bruce dressed as a The Riddler. Wanda and Pepper were the least drunk. Natasha and Dominique were tied. Steve had Dominique leaning on him while, they sat down in the couch together. "Dominique are you a lightweight?" Darcy asks as Wanda was sprawled all over Vision.

"Nope...I only drunk 100 proof gin and brandy. Steve was only caught 16 times...I think" Dominique mumbles as Steve blushes.

"I'm drunk and still clothed, shall we play a game?" Tony asks as everyone more or less agreed. "Awesome, Truth or Dare. You get one pass and after that you have to drink."

* * *

 **The next morning**

Steve wakes up slowly. He wasn't in his bed and someone was in the bed with him. He looks down to see tousled black hair and deep mocha arms draped across his chest. He sighs as he realizes that it was Dominique. Feeling the soft skin on almost all of his skin meant that he was stripped down into his boxers. He had an arm around Dominique and could feel her wearing a cotton shirt that was too large for her. His phone vibrates on the night table on his side. Picking it up, it was a preset message from Jarvis.

 _'Morning Mr. Rogers, there is a change of clothes and fresh toiletries down the hall in your room.'_

Steve knew that Tony had rooms for everyone in case they needed it, especially after a tiring mission. Dominique was so warm and soft, she also had her leg wrapped around his leg. He slides out of her warm grip and sees that his was wearing his Superman shirt and nothing else. She moans at the missing body heat and she whimpers softly. She rolls onto her back and Steve places a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving to clean up.

Dominique wakes up an hour later with a headache and a upset stomach. She felt slightly cold and dizzy. Crawling out of bed, she sluggishly goes into her bathroom and sat in the tub. While sitting in the tub, she strips of the t-shirt and her lingerie. She finally gets the shower started and sighs in relief. She lost some time, just having the smoothing water pummel the tension away.

"Ms. Potts, breakfast is served and everyone is wondering if you would join them this afternoon?" Jarvis says as Dominique groans at her headache.

"Uuughh, Jarvis I'll be down in a couple of minutes." Dominique shuts off the water and slips on shorts, a sports bra, and the Superman t-shirt back on. It smells like Steve's gently musky scent, it settled her stomach a bit.

Reaching the kitchen Dominique sees that the most dangerous people with hangovers have coffee in their hands. Natasha and Pepper had coffee in their hands enjoying the black liquid. Tony and Bruce was missing and Thor was nowhere to be found.

Clint and Darcy awkwardly tried to function with their coffee. Steve was in the kitchen getting everyone some bread to absorb the alcohol. He smirks when he saw her in his shirt. Dominique now realized that she could only remember most of the night, namely remembering everything before truth or dare. Dominique shrugs and starts getting a hangover cure made. She gives everyone a cup minus Steve. He had already metabolized the alcohol in his system.

Tony comes in looking better than he should. He looked happy almost too happy. "Everyone, I have footage from last night for us with missing pieces. Come into the living room. Donnie, you're going to want to see this." Dominique felt a small voice in the back of her head telling her to run.

Watching the video, everyone that forgot, remembered clearly what they did.

Tony dared Darcy to make dolphin noises while hugging Thor. Thor thought it was a earth custom and joined her. Steve dared Clint to wear his shoe as a hat. Jane dared Dominique to give Steve a slight strip tease. Steve lit up so red when Dominique slowly held his hand and made him zip down her costume to a point. Steve stopped at a point making her frown. "Trust me, that is good enough Dominique."

Thor dared Bruce to give Natasha a mating dance worthy for the Gods. The dares got crazier and weirder until everyone slipped away at some point. Steve and Dominique disappeared after they were dared to seven minutes in heaven.

"Where did you guys go?" Clint asks as Steve's cheeks went slightly pink.

"Steve is blushing...what did you guys do?" Natasha says as Steve covers his eyes and groan. Natasha was going to get the information one way or another.

"Lets just say that it started with a simple kiss and ended with me wearing his shirt and him in his underwear." Dominique says as Sam grinned at Steve. It wasn't until later was when everyone realized that it was clear that Dominique and Steve didn't sleep together.

* * *

 **What happened**

Vision dared them to do seven minutes in heaven. Steve and Dominique went to her room to be comfortable. Before they even got both feet into the door, they were passionately lip locked. They manage to make their way to the bed, Steve laid her down carefully on the soft bed. He left her lips and kiss his way down her jawline to her exposed neck. Dominique bites her bottom lip when he manage to hit a pressure point. "Steve, I'm burning up in my costume." Steve broke away from her neck to look her in her eyes when she said that. "Help me take it off." Dominique whispers as Steve's fingers found her zipper and pulled it all the way down.

Dominique gets up to peel off her costume, with her back facing him. Steve watches her pull from her shoulders and bend over to take care of it from the legs down. Her hair moves to her shoulders exposing her back. Steve's eyes widen as he got a full view of her scars. The large one on her back, made his blood boil, only because he had a feeling of who might of caused it. Dominique turns around and his anger partly melted away.

Dominique stood in front of him wearing a black lacy bra with red trimming and underwear matching the bra. A garter belt laid on her semi small stomach but it was attached to red and black stockings. Steve's throat went dry and most of his blood went south. Steve stood from his sitting position on the bed. He gently cups her face and looks in her darken honeycomb eyes. He kisses her breathlessly, as he began to strip of his clothing.

Within a couple of seconds, the make out session became more rough and needy. It moved to the bed with Dominique on top. Steve kept his hands on her hips. Dominique held herself above Steve enough to make out and have her covered breasts smashed on his bare broke away panting to breathe. "I will not be able to stop myself, if we continue" Steve says feeling the alcohol starting to metabolize through his system but not fast enough to his liking. Dominique smiles on his lips and pulls away. She silently grabs his discarded superman t-shirt and takes off the garter belt and stockings. They end up just cuddling in her bed. Steve in nothing but his boxers and her in his shirt.

" I enjoyed that Steve." Dominique says right before she fell asleep, leaving Steve blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

**The** leaves went through the fall changes over the past couple of weeks. Both Dominique and Steve had got so busy that it became ritual to text only twice a day or once a week. Dominique's performance got pushed back because of construction at the venue. Missions from SHIELD kept piling in for the Avenger and for Captain America.

After a long tiresome day, Dominique finally walks into an empty tower. She heavily misses playing on the piano mid-afternoon while the windows were open. She missed Steve, he has no communication with people that don't pertain to the mission. Taking advantage of the empty tower, Dominique took this chance to pamper herself a little.

She couldn't help but moan in relief has her body ease into the comforting waters. The water was enchanting from the vanilla scented bulbs and the special soap for her scarred skin. Her scars were healing all but the large horrendous one on her back. Dominique pushes the memory away before it had fully formed. She gets out the tub and falls asleep before she had even hit the pillow.

* * *

A nervous man sits patiently in a polish hallway. Across from him was the secretary, typing away at her computer. It felt like days until, she got up from her computer. "Lord Nicu, will see you now Mr. Turner", she says getting up from her chair. The man followed her down the hallway to elegant double doors. She shoves him inside the room and closes the doors behind him. Mr. Turner's light brown eyes showed his fear of the man in front of him. His beige suit and red tie was clean press to try and make a good impression for this meeting.

The man in front of him, stood behind a large ebony desk. He wore a white collar shirt that had the first three buttons undone, his lean muscular frame showed well in his clothing. His black slacks were perfect on his well toned legs. His dark hazel eyes bores into Mr. Turner's eyes. His dark blond hair had a perfect raised quiff.

"Benjamin, so glad to see that you were able to make it" his voice was like a light silk bass.

"No problem, sir. What is it do you need of me?" Ben asks.

"The whereabouts of my future wife." Cristian asks and Ben started to sweat bullets.

"Her whereabouts are in New York with her sister Pepper Potts and Tony Stark."

"And?"

"And? Who am I forgetting?" Ben asks has Cristian pressed a button on his desk that reveals a tabloid photo of Steve and Dominque on one of their dates.

"You are forgetting about the man who can crush you if you come within eyesight of him and Dominique. Don't assume that she didn't tell him about you. This just changes the plans a bit." Cristian says as the sweat on Ben's brown thickens.

* * *

Dominique woke up drenched in cold sweat. Her heart was racing so loudly that she felt deaf for several moments. She was trapped in a never ending nightmare with Ben. She picks up her phone to see that it was only 4 in the morning. She walked over to the bathroom and crawled into the tub. She placed her sweaty forehead on the cold porcelain and sighs in relief. Hot tears began to roll down her face as she brought her knees to her chest. Moving her forehead from the cooling surface to her knees started to calm her racing heart. She sat in the tub for god knows how long until the pressing need to relieve herself took over. After using the bedroom and freshening up, she crawls into her bed and looks at her phone. It was 9:17, in the morning and she had some missed calls and texts messages.

The missed calls would be dealt with later but the three texts from Steve made her heart flutter and made her crack a smile. The first text was at 5 in the morning. "Morning. Mission is finally over and I'm now stuck at SHIELD under a mountain of paperwork. :(" she sat up and she could see Steve groaning at the next text was at 7.

"I'm finally free and Nat caught me dancing in the hallway. :O"

The last text lifted the weight off her chest. It had a pic attached it and a message. The picture was of a red and pink carnations spelling out 'I miss you'. "My mind always drifted to your smile and your laugh, absence has made my heart fonder."

She wipes her dry cheeks and she started laughing and crying. The overwhelming joy actual made her cry warm tears of happiness. She needed to get up and move in more ways than one. She took a hot shower and she had dress warm for the places that she needed to be. She answered all her missed calls and before she headed out the door she sent Steve a text. "Absence has made my heart grow fonder missing the sound of yours." Dominique hit send and she was out the door giving her day a second start.

Later, Steve surprises Dominique when she came home mid-afternoon. In one of his hands were a mix bouquet of red and pink carnations and the other was behind his back. Dominique drops everything and runs to him. She gently grab his cheeks and pulls him down for a steamy kiss. Steve wraps his arms around her mindful of the items in his hands, it was quite a while before either of them broke apart. The brightness of her eyes made him smile. "I brought you flowers and" he takes out a orange large candy wrapper, "I found this beauty when I got back and I remembered that you love chocolate and peanut butter". It was a half pound of Reese's and Dominique grabbed him in a tight hug and smiles into his shirt. Steve ignorant as to why his girlfriend was so happy but, he wasn't going to question it.

Both of them sat down and started season 1 of Supernatural. Halfway through Steve looked uncomfortably in deep thought. Dominique pauses the episode to looks at him, very concern at his demeanor. "Steve are you okay?" Dominique asks as she moves her legs out of his lap.

"I'm fine it was just that the mission was very tiring. " Steve replies running his fingers through his hair with a sigh. Something was telling Dominique that is was more than the missions. Steve wasn't making eye contact with her and his face had a deep frown with heavy frown lines.

"Top secret?" Dominique asks and Steve nods. Truth be told, the mission wasn't top secret, it was just that him and his team received a side mission. Protecting her from Cristian Nicu.

"Hey, Steve...Earth to Steve." Dominique says snapping Steve out of his thoughts. "Steve, are you okay?" Dominique asks again, worried about the distant look in his eyes.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" Steve says giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go take a nap" Dominique says jumping off of the couch. Steve shuts off the T.V. and follows his girlfriend into her room. Once there both of them removed their shoes and socks and crawled into her bed. They sat in silence with Steve being big spoon and Dominique being little spoon.

"How was your day?" Steve asks.

"It was eventful. I went to rehearsal today and I had lunch with the band. I sang some demos for them to play at events to get more people to attend. I had to meet with makeup and hair and sound. It was all cramped together because we couldn't be there long. The construction will be over by Friday. My performance will be that night and Saturday afternoon. If it goes really well I might get to sing an encore." Dominique says, reviewing her upcoming busy weekend. She looks over to see Steve fast asleep. She smiles and kissed his forehead before joining him in a blissful rest.

* * *

The next couple of days Dominique felt like she was being watched more carefully by not just Tony and Pepper but, by Steve and Natasha. She pushed her worries back as she focuses on her performance. When the day came to perform Dominique had butterflies in her stomach.

It was two hours until showtime and she was finishing up in the hair and makeup chair. She could hear the band beginning to set up and the patrons were filling the a restaurant with sound. She was texting Pepper, to pass the time. She was so nervous until she realized that two hours have passed once the host began to introduce her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to have this woman on stage that will be performing tonight. When I heard her demo and her audition, she brought tears to not only me but our senior staff as well. She was national known as the pianist for 5 years and vocalist for 3 years running. I gave to you Dominique Potts." A thundering applause overpowering the sound of her beating heart.

Dominique steps out onto the stage and the warm lights settled her nervous stomach. The began to play its notes softly and Dominique wanted for her cue. Once she hear it, she began to sign. She sang the first lines by herself before the backup singers joined in. The audience sat captivated by her powerful vocals. When the last note left her mouth, the audience roared in applause and cheers. Dominique finished up the night with two last songs. "Thank you, everyone for your support." She left the stage to be greeted by Steve and a bouquet of bright roses. It felt so good to perform after such a long absence.

After her first performance, the word spread like wildfire, Captain America's girlfriend performs at Boston's finest. Her next performance was going to be in a week and they were already sold out. The owner is in the making of doing multiple shows in one day to get more customers in the doors.

Dominique took that time to plan out Thanksgiving with her parents. "Okay Dad, Pepper will call in a week to try and get rooming and transportation handled. I love you too, bye" Dominique ends the call and sighs. They had about three weeks until Thanksgivings and Dominique was not ready to see her family after three long years.

* * *

Dominique smooths the wrinkles in her red dress, nervously. Tonight was going to be her last night performing before she goes on vacation for Thanksgivings. Her things were packed for the trip and sitting by her bedroom door since, the flight was going to be at 5 in the morning.

"Please welcome Dominique for her last show before Thanksgiving." The announcer says giving Dominique the cue to walk on stage, snapping her out of the small thoughts.

"Thank you for joining us tonight. What I'm singing tonight is going to be from my childhood. When I was about 5 years old, I heard it from my maternal grandmother in the bayou of South Louisiana." The band starts to play an upbeat tone has Dominique's vocals took the audience back into the 50's. Dominique had to say, it was one of the most nerve wrecking moments in her life when the curtain came down after her show. The realization that in less than 8 hours, she will be seeing her parents for the first time in years.


End file.
